hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Providence Accord (Part 1)
'''Providence Accord (Part 1) '''is the first episode of Hendrix Linguistics. Plot Hendrix was sitting on the floor, playing with the ball, as he tells a story, about his past and what happened before he came here. Hendrix was born, by the hands of Sharon Underwood and Frank Underwood, as Hendrix was treated well and getting what he wants, as it happens, Hendrix made new friends, Neal and Danny, as Luis followed years later, Hendrix began to play with him and does stuff that was very cool. Next day, Hendrix met the Hawkins family, Derrick who is the leader of Providence Accord, met the Underwoods, as they go and have a chat, as Hendrix meets Caitlyn when she was 4 years old. As they were playing doctors, as Caitlyn was being nice to him and enjoys being with Caitlyn in this house. Hendrix then decides to go out with his friends, as the year gone by, because they made a new friend, name Luis, as they quickly found to him about his cooking skills at that age, they done silly things and many good things in school. They enjoy each other playing outside of school and hanging around with each other. As years go by, Hendrix was having a very good day, as he won the trophy, for playing soccer and winning the match for his team, as he got home, things were started to concern Hendrix, as Mr and Mrs Underwood and Hendrix's baby brother, Felix, had to agree that they have less money in the house and they are poor, with nothing to do at all. They decide to move far away and kick Hendrix out of the house, to survive, which Hendrix was shocked and in disbelief. Episode Moments * Hendrix was born in Calimonia, by his parents, Frank and Sharon * He has a baby brother name, Felix * Hendrix and Caitlyn, first meet, when they are 1 and 4 years old * Hendrix made friends and they are Luis, Neal, and Danny * Derrick is the leader of Providence Accord Characters * Hendrix Underwood (Past and Present) * Caitlyn Hawkins (Past and Present) * Derrick Hawkins (Past And Present) * Robert Frank Underwood (Past) * Sharon Underwood (Past) * Neal Storm (Past) * Danny Mire (Past) * Luis Hernandez (Past) * Coach Newton (Past) * Fredrick Steiner (Past) * Sampson (Past) Links Quotes Naming And Translations Allusions * Providence name is in Generator Rex, a Unit called Providence, where Rex works here Trivia * Hendrix has that pendent, by his grandmother, who died, that he still have today, in his house * This takes place 23 years ago, when Hendrix is 1, 15 years ago, when Hendrix is 9 and 13 years ago, when Hendrix is 11 years old * Neal and Danny, still talk about the trouble they cause, still to this day, after telling that to Hendrix See Also Category:Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Episodes Category:Hendrix Linguistics: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Directed By Andrea Romano